The present invention generally relates to an electrical cable termination and more particularly to a device for terminating a coaxial cable in an in-line assembly that is compatible with a plurality of existing antenna systems now in use aboard submarines.
One of the requirements of in-line equipment, such as connectors, terminations, fittings, and housing in many systems is that the components do not exceed the diameter of the cable or wire that is to be used in conjunction with the components. This enables each component to be compatible with the existing stuffing tubes, seals, and mechanisms that are normally found. In addition, an optimum connector for in-line equipment should be flexible, have good tensile strength, inhibit rotation to prevent the breaking of electrical connections and provide mechanical grounding of outer braided conductor of coaxial cable.
In comparison to the present invention, prior art connectors are generally heavy, are less flexible, have less tensile strength and do not inhibit rotational force in the area of the electrical connections.